Darkness Will Follow
by Morwen Esteliel
Summary: 3rd in the Darkness series. Elladan returns but nothing is what it seems. DARk
1. Default Chapter

Title Darkness Will Follow

Rating R – DARK

Disc. Not mine

Summary 3rd in the Darkness Series. Many years after Elladan disappeared he returns, but is not the same.

Elrond kept seeing him in his darkest thoughts, chained up, in pain, the most horrific wounds covering his blood soaked body…yet it had been of his own free will…

Elrond shuddered, he knew all to well of the effects of torture by Orcs…but Nazgûl were far worse. He could only imagine the pain his eldest son had been in and although his heart wanted him to be well, his mind knew as time went on it was less likely he would see his son again.

He looked to see Estel slowly dismounting his horse and walking up the steps to the main building.

Estel had completely gone into self blame, he could not remember the amount of 'if I hadn't have argued with him none of this would have happened' speeches, no matter how much Elrond tried, he could not get through the wall of guilt Estel had built around himself and it was rare he was home anymore.

Elrohir had gone completely the other way, he rarely left the valley keeping mostly to his room, it worried Elrond about how subdued he had become.

"Estel," Elrond smiled breaking off his thoughts as he joined his human son. "Welcome home my son." He embraced the man tightly.

"Estel," Elrohir greeted his brother, "How have you been?"

"Well," Estel forced a smile.

Elrond shook his head, the two had been tense with each other since Elladan…left…he knew Elrohir partly blamed Estel for what happened which did not help the man's confidence that much.

"How long will you be staying son?" Elrond asked ignoring the tension.

"I don't know," the man sighed.

"You look tired…go and rest…I'll call you for dinner."

"Thank you Ada," Estel smiled tiredly ignoring the tight glare he received from Elrohir and went to his room.

The High Nazgûl grinned maliciously as the Elf completely obliterated a group of weak Orcs.

The Elf had become a perfected killing machine; all memories of his previous life had been taken from him…he knew nothing outside what his masters told him which suited the Witch King just fine.

The Elf knelt before his master and waited.

Muzazor was amused at the Elf's submission…he had willingly gone with them and endured hours of torture…all he had wanted was to forget, oh he forgot; no past, no memories, he did not even remember who tortured him, using it to his advantage Muzazor claimed it to be Elves.

The High Nazgûl had also found the location of one of the Elvish rings of power…he would use the Elf to get it back to his master.

"I want you to go to Rivendell," he hissed.

The Elf looked up sharply at the mention of the place where he had been tortured.

"You will be able to get your revenge on those who pretended to care." He soothed. "The lord of Rivendell carries a very special ring…Vilya…a blue stone set in gold. It is very powerful…it is what overpowered you…making it easier for them to hurt you."

The Elf narrowed his eyes and growled.

"I want you to take the ring and kill anyone who stops you."

"Yes master," he nodded, "How will I get in?"

"Fight a group of Orcs near the border, allow yourself to get injured and they will take you in…remember they only pretend to care…your so called twin was the one who wanted you to die."

The Elf rose and bowed leaving for his task.


	2. 2

Ithil was glowing brightly in the sky, shining on the path as Elrond walked in the surrounding forest. It was nice to get away from the tension at home for a while, although he loved both of his sons he hated to be with them when they were like this.

He heard metal against metal and frowned, surely nothing would have got past the patrols this close to Imladris.

He sighed and went to investigate, glad that his sons had insisted that he take a dagger with him.

As he reached the scene he saw someone had taken out many Orcs but was loosing fast, he joined in the fray helping to kill the rest of them.

He looked to the stranger who looked like it had been about to say something but collapsed, Elrond was right to his side.

Shouts echoed in the distance announcing the patrol's presence.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel frowned joining the other lord.

"Some patrol you are," Elrond growled, "How did such a number of Orcs slip past you? I would have thought your men were more vigilant than this Glorfindel."

"Sorry; no one heard anything…" he trailed off.

"Make sure there are no other Orcs in the vicinity. Seneschal."

"Of course my lord," Glorfindel winced; he always knew he was in trouble when Elrond was formal with him.

"A light my lord," a warrior handed him a glowing torch.

"Thank you," Elrond nodded and stuck it in the ground near the fallen being.

"Do you need assistance Lord?" he asked.

"No…you should go back to the rest of the patrol." Elrond said checking the being for serious injuries.

In the dim light Elrond could see the victim had been injured severely with many lacerations graced its pain twisted features, on a closer inspection the being had the pointed ears of an elf under dark matted hair.

Deciding there were no fatal injuries Elrond carefully took the Elf back home where he could look after his charge properly.

Elrohir was woken in the middle of the night by a noise passing his room.

"Sorry to wake you Elrohir," the healer apologised.

"Has something happened?" he frowned.

"Your father found someone while he was walking…he is in the healing wing."

Elrohir nodded and hurriedly passed the healer down the corridor and broke into a run.

"Ada?" he skidded into the room. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"There is just so much blood…most of these wounds happened long before I found him." Elrond said absently continued cleaning the many layers of dried blood and mud from the unconscious Elf's body.

"An elf," Elrohir mused, "Ada…there have been no reports of missing Elves for a very long time…where could he have come from?"

Elrond didn't answer as Elrohir absently ran his fingers in the not short dark hair, a finger lightly traced a scar of the elf's face; tracing an old looking scar a memory long buried hit him.

/flashback/

"Dan," Elrohir smiled as his twin finally woke up, "Glad to see you're finally awake. You alright?"

"My head still hurts a little." He admitted softly.

"I'm not surprised," Elrohir traced his finger across a fresh scar which graced the elder's left temple down to his jaw. "Those Orcs were a little rough with you." Elrohir joked receiving a mock glare from his twin.

/end flashback/

A tear rolled down Elrohir's cheek.

"Are you alright son?" Elrond stopped bandaging hearing a sniff.

"Sorry Ada," Elrohir forced a smile, "Just getting caught up in the past."

Elrond smiled fondly to his son, "There something else?" he prompted.

"Do you think…is it possible this…may be Elladan?" he asked not making eye contact.

"Do you think it is?" Elrond asked, knowing his son would be able to recognise his twin.

"I don't know." Elrohir murmured. "He seems so familiar…yet…" he trailed off. "I just miss him so much…" the words were a mere whisper.

"We all do," Elrond said softly embracing his son tightly. "Now help me finish with these bandages."

Elrohir nodded.

"Ada," he frowned taking the elf's hand, "These knuckles look like they have been broken but have not been allowed to heal properly…" he trailed off.

"Let me see," Elrond took the left hand.

_/ 'You made a good job of this my son,' Elrond commented strapping it up._

'_It's nothing; I think the wall took more damage.'_

'_But the wall hasn't got any knuckles to break has it?' /_

The memory surfaced in his mind and he forced to look away.

"Ada?" Elrohir frowned.

"You are right," Elrond smiled, "Elladan is home." He smiled fondly between the two elves. "Let's finish bandaging him up." Elrond smiled softly.

"Ada?" Estel entered the room and found the two elves sitting by the patient.

"Estel," Elrohir stood and walked to the tensing human.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude." Estel immediately backed for the door when a hand gripped his arm.

"Stay brother," Elrohir murmured smiling feeling the man slightly relax under his grip, "I'm sorry Estel…I should never have blamed you as I did…it was never your fault…it was his choice…"

"But…"

"I won't hear argument Estel," Elrohir said sharply, "He made the choice; you could not control him or what he did. Don't keep blaming yourself brother…not for what others have done."

A small smile crossed Estel's lips as his brother held him tightly and placed a light kiss on his head.

"I'm sorry brother," Elrohir whispered, "I love you so much…I don't want anything to happen to you…"

"I love you," Estel frowned, "Elrohir…is something wrong?"

"No brother…everything is well." The elf smiled.

Estel looked questioningly to Elrond who just smiled and joined his sons.

"Have I missed something?" Estel frowned slightly.

"Elladan's back," Elrohir said softly.

Estel looked over to the bed and occupant slowly he made his way over.

"Elladan?" he frowned.

/flashback/

The rangers slowly made their way through the massacred village.

"Strider," Halbarad called to his captain.

The man went to the elder's side and looked to see a being preying on a group of helpless women and children…the men were all dead.

Strider wasted no time into going to their defence but this warrior attacked at an unearthly speed and was so lethal cutting the ranger deeply.

Strider looked to the scarred face, many wounds recent as blood still caked his face…yet there was something familiar about the steel grey eyes…

/End flashback/

Estel backed away slightly.

"What is it brother?" Elrohir frowned.

"Do you remember when Halbarad brought me back badly wounded last summer after that village had been slaughtered?" Estel asked.

"Yes," Elrond started slowly having a fair idea where the man was going.

"It was him," Estel said softly, "The one that destroyed the village…Valar what did they do?" tears clouded in his eyes.

"Estel," Elrond murmured softly pulling his son into a loving embrace.

"When will he wake up?" Elrohir asked.

"Could be anytime," Elrond sighed, "So you two go back to bed and don't worry I will stay with him tonight."

The brothers nodded and left back for their own rooms.


	3. 3

The elf woke to unfamiliar surrounding area. He looked to see an elf smiling warmly to him.

"Elladan?" he spoke softly. "Lle na quel/are you well/"

He looked around not knowing what the elf was saying.

"Wh…what…where…" he stuttered in broken Westron.

"Elladan?" the voice spoke again.

"Elladan?" He echoed, "that my name?" a small nod, "Who are you? I remember nothing…"

He noticed emotions flicker across the elf's face at his words.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I am Elrond, lord of Imladris." He smiled sadly, "What was the last thing you remember?"

So he was the one who had the ring and…his thoughts trailed.

"Last night…Orcs…you…its hazy…" he trailed off.

Elrond nodded slowly.

"Who am I?" he asked softly again.

"You are Elladan; you have a twin brother…"

"Elladan," Elrohir burst into the room beaming. "Lle cuivana/you are awake/"

"Elrohir," Elrond said softly, "enyalso úqua/he remembers nothing/"

"Úqua/nothing/" the elf repeated watching his twin carefully.

"Lau/no/" Elrond shook his head.

Elrohir nodded slowly and forced himself to smile softly to his twin.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Pain," Elladan murmured, thinking he should play the part to get their trust, "Confused…who are you?"

"I'm your brother…Elrohir," he forced a sad smile. "Don't worry Dan…we'll get you back to normal soon."

"But now he must rest," Elrond said softly.

The two nodded and Elrohir left the room.

"One of the healers should be near by if you need anything."

"Thank you," Elladan forced a smile…he could not wait to be out of here with that ring…but he knew he must be patient.

Estel was having a quiet walk in the gardens when Elrohir bounded up to him with more exuberance than he had seen in a long time.

"He is well?" the man asked.

"He's awake…but he remembers nothing…Ada said he would try to unlock his memories…when he feels ready…"he was quieter now, "But Ada thinks he has a good chance of being his normal self again."

Estel nodded silently, "It will be alright Ro," he hugged the elder tightly.

Elrohir smiled at his brother's reassurances, "I'm going to the library…want to come?"

"No," Estel declined the invitation, "I want to go and see Elladan for a while."

Elrohir nodded and walked back to the house with his brother then they parted.

Elladan was quietly thinking the best way to go about his mission when someone walked in.

"Hi Dan, how are you feeling?" the man asked.

"I'm fine…" he prompted for a name.

"Estel," the man supplied. "Do you swordfight?"

"I…I don't know…I have no memory of the past…"

"Not even that time you attacked the village? You do not remember destroying many innocent lives?"

He stiffened at that.

"I was there…you may not remember…I ran to fight you…you drove your sword through my shoulder."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The elf sighed.

"Don't lie," Estel hissed, "You have an ulterior motive."

"What is it to you?"

"If you even think of harming my family or anyone else in this valley…I swear on the Valar you will not even resemble the elf you are."

"Duly noted," Elladan smiled innocently, this human was going to be trouble.

"Estel?" Elrond entered the room.

"It's alright Ada," the man forced a smile and left.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the younger elf

"Better," Elladan said softly, "Estel came in and started threatening me though…"

"He what?" Elrond frowned deeply.

"He threatened me…I…I…"

"What did he say?"

"He accused me of slaughtering people…he…he threatened to hurt me…" Elladan looked away, trying to act the part.

"It's alright," Elrond forced a small reassuring smile, "I will talk with him…I wouldn't let him hurt you son."

"I know," Elladan nodded, "Those rings," he frowned taking the right hand; one ring seemed to glow slightly. "The blue one…" he touched it lightly and the hand snatched away.

"Natural reaction," the elder elf said.

"Vilya," Elladan murmured, "there is something familiar about the name…" he knew revealing that he remembered what it was would make him suspicious.

Elrond did not comment either way, "I want to try and help you find your memories…if you want…"

"Yes," Elladan nodded genuinely interested.

"Only when you feel ready…I do not want to push anything…"

"No…I feel alright for it…"

"Very well," Elrond nodded, "Lie back, close your eyes, relax and let your mind wander."

Elladan nodded doing as instructed feeling one hand on his brow and another taking his hands together.

"Don't force anything to come forward…" the elf lord continued.

Elladan felt like he was drifting in a void…suddenly he was rushed with images…pain…too much pain… he cried out pulling away.

Breathlessly he opened his eyes and looked into Elrond's concerned gaze.

"It…it hurts…faces…pain…so much pain…" his voice was a mere whisper as genuine tears welled in his eyes.

"Shh," Elrond soothed, "just rest ion nîn…it will become easier in time…"

The elder elf passed a hand over the younger's eyes putting him into a deep sleep.


	4. 4

Estel was sitting quietly in the library reading a book; he did not hear anyone else enter.

"Estel?" the soft voice made him jump.

"Sorry Ada," the man looked a little sheepish at being caught out.

"We missed you at dinner," he commented sitting by the younger.

"I was not hungry Ada," he answered.

"Elladan told me you went to speak with him earlier."

"What of it?" Estel asked defensively, knowing what was coming.

"He told me you were threatening him."

"I did not…I…"

"Estel," Elrond warned cutting him off, "don't lie to me…why did you threaten him?"

"Ada…I know you won't believe me but…he is the one who destroyed that village last year…I just fear there is another reason he is here…I don't trust him."

"Trust him or not I will not have you threatening to kill people and accusing them of things they do not remember…"

"He does remember Ada…I know it…there is a reason he us here…I will figure it out."

"I do not want you going anywhere near him if this is how you are going to act." Elrond's voice was sharp.

"Then I may as well leave," Estel said shortly, "Don't worry lord Elrond, I will not outstay my welcome."

"Estel…" Elrond started but the man was already to the door.

Elrond shook his head, sometimes that man could be annoyingly difficult, sighing he went back to see Elladan.

Elladan found his sleep a restless pained torture session from which he could not wake.

Everywhere he looked there were elves taunting him and pain ripped through him mercilessly…then the orcs…he cried out in pain feeling something touching him.

Elrond was woken by the elder twin's restlessness but could not wake him gently he placed a hand on the younger elf's shoulder only to be fought off.

"Elladan," he said sharply, "Calm down my son…Elladan wake up…"

It took a while later before the elf finally calmed at the soothing scent of athelas and lavender.

"Sidh ion nîn, sidh, im sinome." Elrond soothed softly back at his sons eyes.

Suddenly steel grey eyes opened and looked around in terror drawing away from the elf that held him, his breath shortened; fear and panic took over and he tried to move away.

"Elladan?" Elrond frowned.

"P-p-please…don't hurt me…s-s-s-sorry…" he trailed off shaking.

"It is alright…you are safe here…"

Elladan nodded slowly willing himself to calm down.

"I-I-I want to go for a walk," Elladan requested softly.

"Of course…I will find you some clothes."

Thank you," Elladan forced a smile.

/Elf/ his master's voice echoed through his mind.

/I am here Master/ Elladan answered/they took the bait…I am about to go for a walk with Elrond…I will take it kill him…/

/No/ the Nazgûl hissed/bring him back to us./

/As you wish/ Elladan nodded/But what of the defences…surely the guards will notice…/

/I will take care of it…just keep the ring from him and all magical defences will be broken./

/As you wish master/ Elladan nodded and the voice faded as Elrond walked back into the room.

"I will wait outside for you." he smiled softly.

Elladan just nodded focusing on the plan.


	5. 5

Estel was packing some of his things when his father and Elladan walked passed his window and a feeling of foreboding flooded his mind…he knew he could not leave his Ada alone with this elf…silently he followed.

"We are close to the borders," Elladan observed, "Are you not afraid of being attacked so far from home?"

"Should I be?" Elrond frowned to his son.

"No…but sometimes orcs pass the patrols…"

"Yes but they are normally stopped and found."

Elladan nodded at this; sensing there was no one near by he attacked the defenceless elf.

Elrond was not ready for the sharp blow to his left temple which sent him down.

Estel speared the elf from behind his dagger scratching the elf's back slightly.

With unnatural strength Elladan flipped the man over and pounded his head several times until the man fell unconscious beneath him.

Returning his attention to the fallen elf lord Elladan pulled the ring from his finger.

Elrond started to stir a few more blows to the head saw to that.

"Elladan?" a blond stern looking elf glared icily at him.

"Orcs," someone called in the distance, "Orcs are invading."

"Get back to Imladris," Glorfindel ordered, "Get the army ready."

"Glorfindel," Elrohir ran to the blond, "Ada," he knelt by the elder, "What happened?"

"I think Elladan has some explaining to do," Glorfindel said icily, "Get your Ada and Estel back home, I will deal with Elladan."

"Glorfindel…" Elladan started and rushed the elder, hitting him in the side of his head.

Glorfindel had not been prepared for the attack and fell to the floor and felt his dagger bite close to his neck.

"You move; you die," Elladan hissed.

"Don't make me hurt you brother," Elrohir said sharply holding his sword to the back of the elder's head.

"Ro," Elladan's expression turned soft and caring, "I know you wouldn't hurt me," he stood and faced his twin, "you don't have it in you…"

Elrohir felt his demeanour waver slightly as his twin moved to his side and gently lowered the sword.

Elrohir stepped away slightly.

"Why brother?" the younger twin's voice was soft.

"I had to," Elladan shrugged as if it was nothing.

The sound of battle raged quite close to the brothers; yet it went unnoticed to Elrohir as he stared at his brother, his sword raised again.

"You planned this…" Elrohir whispered, not hiding the betrayal in his voice, "getting attacked…everything…you…why?"

"I only want Vilya Ro…I don't want to have to hurt you for it…"

"Get out," Elrohir flicked his blade across the elder's body, drawing a thin, slightly deep line, "I will give you this one chance to leave Elladan…I know others would not be so lenient."

"Your mercy is touching brother, but I will not leave until I get what I came for."

"You are no brother of mine." Elrohir hissed, "Nor will I let you harm Ada." He moved protectively

"So be it," Elladan shrugged and knocked his brother to the floor, his weight pinning the younger down as he brought his hands down hard on Elrohir's making him loose grip of his weapon.

Elladan rolled off and held the blade menacingly at Elrohir's throat.

"Don't think I wouldn't," Everything about Elladan was now cold and harsh; his eyes, expression, voice…it was like Elrohir no longer knew him.

"I know you would," the younger replied, hiding any fear from his expression, a low moan caught their attention, Elrond was waking. "Ada?" Elrohir glanced to the elder, "Ada you have to get up…you're in danger…Ada saes…" he went to move but the blade nicked the side of his neck and he placed his hand to the wound trying to staunch the flow in vain, he started feeling light headed and passed out.

Elladan kicked the body away and went to claim his prize…


End file.
